<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Perfect Recipe by Welsh_Woman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458782">The Perfect Recipe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman'>Welsh_Woman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February (Mostly) Fluff [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Firefighter Derek Hale, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt 'cute'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February (Mostly) Fluff [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Perfect Recipe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek leans against the doorway into the kitchen and smiles, utterly <em>enthralled</em> by the scene that he sees in front of him.</p>
<p>Stiles, wearing a brightly colored apron that Derek knows says ‘Kiss The Cook’ on the front, has a smattering of flour and dough all along his body and is explaining to their son, who is wearing his own apron that says ‘Daddy’s Little Chef’ and is almost spotless, how best to make his double chocolate fudge brownies.</p>
<p>“Now, the <em>most</em> important bit is this, my little lovebug,” Stiles states with utter seriousness, handing their ten-year-old a bowl and a packet of chocolate chips. “We need the right amount of chips, but I never measured them whenever I added them, I always just <em>felt it</em>, ya know? So, I’m letting you be the one that decides how many chocolate chips will go in while I mix the rest of the ingredients, alright?”</p>
<p>Eyebrows furrowed in a scrunch that Stiles likes to tease Derek is almost an <em>exact</em> replica of his own, their son takes the bag from his father with a solemn nod, before pulling the bowl close to him as he begins to pour out the chocolate chips with all the devoutness of an artist.</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Stiles turns to gather the rest of the supplies needed for his brownies, giving Derek a wink when he sees his husband watching the scene. Derek’s smile grows at that, pressing his lips together when he sees his son stop in his pouring for a moment, before shaking his head and pouring some more.</p>
<p>Knowing that most of the bag is going to end up in those brownies - and that he’s going to be making up some excuse to bring the majority of them down to the station - Derek just makes his way into the kitchen, pressing a kiss against Alexander’s head and asking if there is anything he can do to help.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>